The New Sam
by sazbo88
Summary: Plasmius has stolen sam for a reason unknown and replaced her with a ghostly version. Can danny save her in time
1. Chapter 1

The New Sam

Chapter One – Sam's gone

Danny Fenton aka Phantom and Sam Manson had been going out together for about Five months now and they seemed to be really happy together.

They enjoyed the ghost fights and the nights in which they had shared in each others arms and each others beds of course Danny preferred to be in Sam's bed as it was three times bigger than his.

"Sam these are the best feelings in the world and I never want them to end" Danny let Sam no as he looked at her that he meant every word

"I no the feeling your having Danny there the same as mine" Sam smile as she returned her words

"I wont ever do anything to hurt you either, you do know that don't you" Danny looked deep into her eyes when he said he asked this

"Of course I know this Danny it took you long enough to tell me you loved me I don't think you would throw it all away now" she said in answer to Danny's question

At that moment they heard the cries of everyone outside running away from something and above the screams he they heard

"I am the box ghost"

"Not now" Danny said

"I'm going ghost, Sam don't forget the thermos" he said as he flew out of the window

Sam searched for it but couldn't find one just as she opened her closet to see if it was in there she got sprayed with sleeping gas

"Plasmius" she said as she went into a deep sleep

Well Danny was fighting the box ghost he seen something flying off with Sam

"SAM" he shouted but she didn't answer

later that evening when everyone was in bed Danny decided to go and search the ghost zone for Sam but everywhere he looked he just got into more ghost fights and the guys in white were following him through the ghost zone but he kept losing them all Danny was interested in was finding Sam

"Did you hear bout the girl plasmius stole" ember was saying to the lunch lady

"Yes it's believed to be Danny Phantom's girlfriend isn't it"

"Yeah and he stole her because she's……"

buts that's all Danny managed to hear because he had set straight off for Vlads castle knowing very well where Sam was

He got to the castle and knocked three times he was very surprised when his father Jack Fenton answered the door.

"Where's s…, dad what are you doing here" Danny said shocked to his father

"Danny ma boy have you come to see your uncle Vlad, and just how did you get here"

"Erm well I came here by the bus and yes I did what to see uncle Vlad" Danny answered

**Well there you go my first chapter to my second fic I hope this is more of a success than my first one please R&R **

**If you want to read my first its called hurricane ghost**

**thanks**

**love sazbo88**


	2. Vlad lets slip

The New Sam

Chapter Two – Vlad lets slip

"What are you doing here dad?" Danny said still shocked to see his dad at the castle

"Well Danny we ran out of fudge" jack said seriously

"Oh well I don't suppose uncle Vlad is in is he I have something I need to ask him" Danny said to his father

"Yes he is Danny he's just popped out he said he wont be long" he replied

At that moment Danny seen Vlad flying over the house but there was no sign of Sam

"How long ago did he go out" Danny said to his father

"Not very long ago, he said he just needed to pick something up for his project" jack said to his son as Vlad brought jack his fudge

"Now jack be gone I need to have words with your son" Vlad said with a snigger

As soon as jack had got in the R.V and rounded the corner Danny turned to Vlad

"Where is she" he said as he turned to face Vlad

"Who" Vlad said sounding surprised

"Sam, who do u think I mean you crazed up fruit loop I saw u flying off with her"

"Your very mistaken Daniel"

At that moment his phone rang and the name on the screen came up with Sam

"See Daniel if I have her how can she be phoning you"

"I mean it Vlad I saw you fly off with her an if anything is different I'm coming for you" he said as he went ghost and flew home

"Well that was easy" Vlad said to himself

"Now for Samantha and that baby of phantoms"

Danny returned to Sam's house to find Sam waiting for him on the couch "hello Danny where have you been" Sam said but she sounded a bit different

"I went to Vlad's after I seen him fly off with you" he said glaring at her

"Well I did black out but im fine now as you can see" Sam said

"Well as long as you are ok that's fine, now where did we leave off this morning"

"As I remember it was in my bedroom" Sam said

Danny was thinking to himself that she must be ok because she had her memory still but he swore to himself he was going to keep an eye out for her as he wasn't 100 sure she was all there

**Meanwhile at Vlads castle **

Sam was in a right state screaming an kicking trying to get out of the trap in which vlad had put her in

"There there Samantha calm down all will be over with as soon as I find out if it's true"

"If what's true you idiot" Sam scream

"You mean to tell me Vlad was saying that everyone in the ghost zone knows but you don't" Vlad sniggered

"Knows what"

"That you are in fact pregnant with phantom junior"

"Oh my god you are so stupid im can't be pregnant, we have only had sex once and it was protected" Sam laughed forgetting the night about 2 months ago when they didn't have any to protect them selves with.

"Well we are going to find out for sure"

Vlad turned into Plasminus and he stuck an intangible hand through Sam stomach an as he felt around he felt hand go through a tiny object in her stomach


	3. The Phantom Baby

The New Sam

Chapter 3 – The baby phantom

Now that Sam knew she was pregnant she needed to contact Danny or he would lose her an they baby forever or until he realised he was with a ghost but then she thought to herself shouldn't his ghost sense have gone off by now maybe Vlad had done something to prevent it happening

"Morning Samantha" Vlad said has he brought her breakfast in.

"Why are you doing this to me it's just a innocent baby" Sam cried, she just wanted to keep her baby safe

"Yes but when I'm done with her she won't be so innocent" Vlad said as he let slip the sex of the baby

'Her so im having a girl' she thought to herself however Vlad must have read her mind because he sniggered an said

"Did you want a boy u look disappointed Sammy?"

"no a girl is fine an we will get out of here Vlad as soon as Danny realises he's not with me he'll come looking" she said she felt sick an needed to eat but she was determined not to let him get the satisfaction he wanted

"Do you think your keeping your baby safe by not eating" he shouted at her

"She'll be safe" was the last thing she said before she fell asleep not knowing the baby was trying to contact her dad

BACK AT PHANTOMS PLACE

Danny was just rising out of his bed to get washed when same mumbled in her sleep "baby" as she said this Danny looked round at her and she spoke to him but it wasn't her it was a sort of squeak "daddy, mummies trapped find her fast an this isn't who u think" and then Sam was sound asleep while Danny looked utterly confused

'What had that been' he thought to himself it had called him daddy and said Sam who wasn't he thought she was.

Then it seemed to click why he hadn't thought of it, the whole thing at the beginning had been to get him away from Sam while Vlad took her for some reason but he still couldn't understand why the thing had called him daddy.

He looked at Sam an saw her phone on the side, it was defiantly hers and as he went to take it she grabbed his arm and stared at him with bright red eyes

'I new it' he thought

"IM GOING GHOST" he shouted as the fight began


End file.
